The present invention relates to a portable terminal wearable on a forearm, such as a portable personal computer having a display unit.
A conventional portable terminal wearable on a forearm, such as a portable personal computer, is worn on a wrist or forearm of a user directly via a belt.
The conventional portable terminal wearable on the forearm will be explained with reference to the drawings. FIG. 4 is a perspective outline view of a portable terminal wearable on a forearm. A display unit 41 incorporates a liquid crystal display 42. At a back side of a display screen 42a of a case 43 of the display unit 41, a fixing band 44 for being fixed near the wrist of a forearm, and a holding member 45 through which the fixing band 44 is passed, are provided.
When this portable terminal is worn on the forearm, the display unit 41 is fixed and worn by winding the fixing band 44, passing through the holding member 45 around the wrist of the forearm, and the display screen 42a faces outwardly. The user operates the terminal while watching the display screen 42a. 
When watching the display screen 42a, the user has to move the arm on which the terminal is worn so that the screen 42a may be almost perpendicular to a visual axis of the user. If the hand of this arm is being used at this time to perform an operation, the operation must be interrupted. Further, the display screen 42a is not protected from an unexpected external impact.
A portable terminal has a display screen which can be adjusted to be almost perpendicular to a visual axis of a user without interrupting an operation being performed by the user, and can be protected from an unexpected external impact.
The terminal comprises a display unit having a display screen at a front side, a forearm mounting unit for mounting the display unit on a forearm near a wrist of a user, and a hinge case for rotatably connecting the display unit and forearm mounting unit. The hinge case includes a first rotary mechanism to which the forearm mounting unit is rotatably connected, and a second rotary mechanism to which the display mounting unit is rotatably connected. The first and second rotary mechanisms operate to turn the display screen to a position nearly perpendicular to a visual axis of the user, and to turn the display screen to a position where the screen faces downwardly toward a forearm side.
Thus, the display screen is visible under a condition that the screen is adjusted nearly perpendicular to the visual axis of the user. When not in use, the display screen is faced downwardly, so that the display screen is to be protected from an unexpected external impact.